


【凯岩城内部论坛】

by AllfortheKing



Series: 七国散伙人 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Series: 七国散伙人 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399033
Kudos: 2





	【凯岩城内部论坛】

【凯岩集团内部论坛】  
【瞎鸡掰乱聊板块】版主：屌长两米八  
【树洞】你们绝对想象不到我看见了什么  
1L 金币响叮当  
我今天在落日海岸的瞭望点值班  
2L 金币响叮当  
然后就看到了来晒日光浴的  
3L 金币响叮当  
国王  
4L 金币响叮当  
的乳头  
5L 金币叮当响  
旁边的伤痕  
6L  
卧槽刚想说不就是国王吗我也见过  
7L  
楼主你再说一遍，哪里？哪里的伤疤？？？  
8L 醒掌黄金剑  
？？？？？？？？？我要瞎了！  
9L 金币叮当响  
他就穿了一条沙滩裤好吗我想看不见都不成啊！  
10L  
草啊描述这么精确的吗！色情炸了啊！！！  
11L  
无图无真相！楼主！无图无真相！  
12L  
实不相瞒我有个朋友已经病入膏肓……  
13L  
让我康康让我康康！  
14L  
你们真不怕金袍子千里查水表吗？要爽不要命啊！  
15L  
西境人除了老狮子之外什么都不怕！  
16L  
我们不光敢要图甚至还敢舔屏！  
17L 金币响叮当  
戴墨镜美滋滋躺沙滩椅晒日光浴的伊里斯.jpg  
18L  
卧槽他这么年轻的吗一点不像四十岁的人  
19L  
他今年不是三十九吗（重点错）  
20L  
龙尾！龙尾巴缠着他的腰啊阿伟出来受死！！！  
21L  
哇这个纹身那个伤痕的位置真妙prprprprprpr  
22L  
射射已经谢光了  
23L 醒掌黄金剑  
你们控几一下寄几啊那可是国王！  
24L  
翻译楼上：你们不要号了吗那可是大老板他前男友！  
25L  
都是前男友了他管不着！  
26L  
你号没了！.jpg  
27L  
不可能，众所周知，西境人民享有充分的言论自由！  
28L  
只不过**和**不能一起发！  
29L  
什么和什么？  
30L  
拉翔  
31L  
和金子  
32L  
近义词也不行  
33L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不知道此时此刻大老板脑袋冷不冷！  
34L  
他大概无时无刻都在脑袋冷，我看着都觉得冷  
35L  
前男友而已公爵是不是管太宽了！  
36L 金币叮当响  
一开始看到人的时候反光好厉害我还以为是个光头 我对不起陛下那么美的头发（跪）  
37L 金币叮当响  
要是他明天还来我就去跟他要点头发做纪念  
38L 金币叮当响  
噫他好像没带保镖，怎么办我是不是应该去提醒他注意安全  
39L 金币叮当响  
嘶，有点害怕  
40L  
毕竟是名声在外的暴躁国王  
41L  
毕竟是能（敢）把大老板按在地上打的人物  
42L 醒掌黄金剑  
那是他生病之前的事了，现在他肯定压不住我……们大老板！  
43L 金币叮当响  
我回来了！真人一点都不暴躁他好和善的笑起来超好看超有魅力啊啊啊离我好近好近皮肤好好他肯定是刚游完泳我都能看到水珠！还亲我了！！！  
44L 醒掌黄金剑  
等一等你说什么？！  
45L 金币叮当响  
他亲我手背了！现场出售这个吻痕，仅限内部！价高者得！今天下班之后来总部大门口找我我当场印给你！链接走兰尼！  
46L  
楼主不去销售部真是宝才没捡着鬼  
47L  
西境姑娘牛逼如斯  
48L  
不愧是土生土长西境人  
49L 金币叮当响  
……我收回刚才的话，他还是挺暴躁的  
50L 金币叮当响  
他跟人在电话里吵起来了，怎么办我这边听得好清楚  
51L 詹姆爵士  
我有一句话，不知当讲不当讲  
52L 醉卧老婆膝  
大老板现在在办公室里跟人吵架。  
53L  
所以……  
54L 金币叮当响  
听说你从小到大的圣诞礼物都是黑卡，真的吗？@詹姆爵士  
55L  
楼主生硬地转移了话题  
56L 詹姆爵士  
有时候生日礼物也是（坚强的围笑）  
57L  
据说您在红堡集团的那几年因为令尊的关系屡次被穿小鞋，请问这也是真的吗？  
58L 詹姆爵士  
不信谣不传谣，大家应该对传言有自己的判断  
59L  
小老板打官腔的样子好可爱hhh  
60L 詹姆爵士  
不客气，你也很可爱  
61L 金币响叮当  
请问伊里斯先生在见到令尊送的礼物(黑卡)时是什么反应呢？  
62L  
……不至于给男票都送黑卡吧，国王又不差钱  
63L  
小老板不也不差钱  
64L  
小老板他弟弟不也不差钱，人收到的结婚礼物不还是黑卡！  
65L  
这就是大老板恋爱马拉松跑了二十年都没领上证的原因吗  
66L  
这已经不叫马拉松了吧这是徒步环游地球  
67L 詹姆爵士  
他们好几年不互相送礼物了啊  
68L 金币叮当响  
不可能，我刚刚还听见他吵着叫大老板认真挑礼物不然他不收  
69L  
哇莫非他俩一直背着儿子互相送礼物  
70L 詹姆爵士  
喵喵喵？？？  
71L  
我觉得他俩没有背着你，只是你不知道而已  
72L  
为什么是互相送，我总觉得陛下只负责收  
73L  
难道是“今天晚上我就是给你的礼物”所以才瞒着你吗  
74L  
不应该啊，小老板都快三十了还有必要瞒着吗  
75L 詹姆爵士  
……如果是那种礼物，我求他们还是瞒着我叭  
76L 醉卧老婆膝  
有道是：泰温大人送礼心意共一斗，伊里斯独占一石，其余人倒欠九斗  
77L  
恋爱送礼使人秃头（不是）  
78L  
大老板还不是为了给西境年轻人们创造更多的就业机会扩大产业规模废寝忘食才会英年早秃的！（是吗）  
79L  
众所周知，明明是大老板过于直男对象却过于闹腾所以自己挠秃的！  
80L  
七国常识，泰温大人年少早秃那都是因为谈恋爱太耗心力！  
81L 醉卧老婆膝  
原来七国还有这么奇妙的常识吗

………………

92L  
今天国王没有去吗？  
93L  
没有吧，楼主妹子都没来更新  
94L  
应该去了的，她不是说会跟陛下要纪念品吗？看看这个链接：独家！国王陛下的头发一束！有价无市，先到者得！详情咨询请戳……  
95L 醒掌黄金剑  
楼主真是商业奇才  
96L 醉卧美人膝  
老婆你来啦！  
97L 醉卧老板裆  
老婆来啦快康康我们的情侣马甲！  
98L 醉卧沙场君  
老婆我们晚上吃啥啊？  
99L 醉卧落日海  
老婆你啥时候下班啊我接你去！  
100L 醉卧老婆膝  
怪不得注册的时候起了好几个“醉卧xxx”都提示我ID名重复……  
101L 金币叮当响  
回92L、93L，今天陛下来了的  
102L  
咦那LZ今天是不直播吗  
103L 金币叮当响  
不直播，小公主也来了，难道要我播她穿泳衣玩水吗  
104L  
……不能播吗？  
105L  
楼上醒醒，她还是个孩子  
106L  
王子的凝视.JPG  
107L  
金袍子的凝视.JPG  
108L  
西境网警的凝视.JPG  
109L  
凯岩城公爵的凝视.JPG  
110L  
……最后一个好可怕啊妈妈  
111L  
等一等我发现了华点  
112L  
昨天陛下晒太阳的时候小公主在哪？  
113L 金币响叮当  
反正不在陛下身边  
114L  
那她在谁身边？  
116L 醉卧老婆膝  
大概也许没准可能就是在她的另一个监护人身边……  
117L  
也就是说……  
118L  
“国王携女暗访凯岩城”  
119L 醉卧老婆膝  
“疑似亲自求复合？？”  
120L  
！！！二十年爱情长跑终于要结果了吗！  
121L  
楼上醒醒  
122L  
楼上醒醒  
123L  
楼上醒醒  
124L  
楼上醒醒  
125L  
楼上醒醒  
126L  
楼上醒醒，他们果子都结了一串了连果子的果子都快有了  
127L  
孩子都结婚了自己还没结，这俩都是奇才  
128L 詹姆爵士  
感觉有被内涵到  
129L  
……不如说小老板弟弟才是奇才，两家人当中唯一一个结婚了的（转移话题）  
130L  
所以到底为什么说王太子不像陛下，“死犟着不肯结婚”这一点不是一毛一样吗  
131L  
明明二王子都到了可以早恋的年纪了  
132L 詹姆爵士  
王太子是一直没遇到意中人，陛下是明明有对象还非要闹腾，能一样吗  
133L  
现场怪出现了！  
134L  
官方吐槽！  
135L  
最为致命！  
136L  
小老板你这么槽陛下大老板知道吗！  
137L 詹姆爵士  
不许告诉他！  
138L  
这不是槽得很有道理吗为啥不能  
139L 詹姆爵士  
因为他的对象只有他能操，别人就是想操也得憋着  
140L 詹姆爵士  
！  
141L 詹姆爵士  
“槽”！是“槽”！手癌了！  
142L 醉卧老婆膝  
不过也没有什么不对就是了……

………………

153L 金币叮当响  
今天陛下也来了  
154L 金币叮当响  
我擦  
155L 金币叮当响  
我擦我擦我擦  
156L 金币叮当响  
我的天我不敢相信自己的眼睛  
157L 金币叮当响  
他那个伤痕  
158L 金币叮当响  
在发红  
159L  
晒得发炎了？  
160L  
二十几年前打仗留下的伤怎么可能现在发炎啊  
161L 金币叮当响  
不是那个发红，是那种发红  
162L 金币叮当响  
有点紫的那种红  
163L  
五彩斑斓的红？  
164L 金币叮当响  
不是不是  
165L 金币叮当响  
就是，用力吸一下胳膊，一段时间之后淤色退掉，留下来的那种红  
166L  
………………  
167L  
………………  
168L  
………………  
169L  
………………  
170L  
这不是去上班的车————！！！！！！  
171L  
草，茂密地生了出来  
172L 醒掌黄金剑  
发生了什么  
173L 醒掌黄金剑  
为什么会这样  
174L 醒掌黄金剑  
我漏看了二十集吗  
175L  
感觉自己见证了历史！ 目瞪狗呆.JPG  
176L  
该说陛下真的不拘小节吗  
177L  
等一下我们这就默认是被大老板嘬的了？  
178L  
不然呢？？？  
179L  
还有哪位勇士敢在西境爬陛（大老板·藕断丝连·剪不断理还乱·前男友）下的床？  
180L  
这年头，分手夫夫不光要一起抚养孩子，还要负责解决孩子他爹的生理需求了吗  
181L  
楼上，这是大老板和他男票，不可以常理揣度  
182L 詹姆爵士  
老爹你昨天早退就是去干这个了吗————！！！！！！  
183L 醉卧老婆膝  
请允许我做出一个悲伤的表情  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.JPG  
184L  
所以小老板昨天加班的原因在这啊  
185L  
又好笑又心疼（捂脸）  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.JPG  
186L  
我也  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.JPG  
187L 金币叮当响  
陛下又在晒日光浴了  
188L 金币叮当响  
他晒了好几天了一点也没见黑  
189L 金币叮当响  
是我的错觉吗总觉得他嘴唇也很红  
190L 金币叮当响  
我擦他身子真的太白了那块红太显眼了我根本没办法移开目光  
191L  
楼主你刚刚说了他身子对吧！  
192L  
我怀疑你就是馋他身子而且我有证据！  
193L  
废话，谁还不是咋滴！  
194L  
大老板都馋他身子！  
195L 金币叮当响  
……我移开了  
196L 金币叮当响  
大老板跟他一起来了  
197L 詹姆爵士  
我 的 天 啊  
又 开 始 了  
世界名画《呐喊》.JPG  
198L  
刚刚说我们见证了历史的是哪位大预言家(呆滞)  
199L 金币叮当响  
现在大老板在给他抹防晒油  
200L 詹姆爵士  
楼主请拍视频  
201L  
？？？？？吓得我又看了一遍ID  
202L  
小老板被迫加班加到黑化了吗？！  
203L 金币叮当响  
这不好吧……  
204L 詹姆爵士  
请一定要拍，并且发上来  
205L 詹姆爵士  
任何后果我来负责  
206L  
……小老板你还好吗  
207L 金币叮当响  
要是我坚持不拍会被开除吗？  
208L 詹姆爵士  
不会  
209L 詹姆爵士  
但是我在红堡实习的时候确实学到了很多东西  
210L 金币叮当响  
那我还是拍吧  
211L 金币叮当响  
请等一会儿  
212L 金币叮当响  
上传视频：“震惊！知名分手夫夫竟在公共场合做这事！”  
213L  
我的妈差点闪瞎了，这反光也太强了  
214L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他抹了油都没有大老板的脑瓜亮  
215L 醉卧老婆膝  
这炫目的光芒  
216L 詹姆爵士  
平时没觉得老爹的头这么亮啊  
217L  
对比太鲜明惹  
218L  
有一说一楼主你这个拍摄角度非常容易让人误解啊  
219L  
从此以后这个视频就是我的传家宝了  
220L 金币叮当响  
其实昨天大老板也来陪小公主玩了  
陛下问他你要不要也涂一点（防晒油），他说好，陛下就帮他涂了  
222L 詹姆爵士  
………………  
223L 金币叮当响  
刚才陛下也问他要不要涂  
224L 詹姆爵士  
他回答不要？  
225L 金币叮当响  
不是  
226L 金币叮当响  
他说：“刚才给你涂的有点多，节约起见你过来在我身上蹭一遍就行了”  
227L  
……哇哦  
228L  
……过于震撼  
229L  
……我对大老板的人设产生了深深的疑问  
230L 醉卧老婆膝  
你会习惯的  
231L  
所以现在是……？  
232L 金币叮当响  
正在蹭……  
233L  
非礼勿视非礼勿视  
从张得大大的手指缝里偷看.JPG  
234L  
我的内心充满了污秽，甚至自动打了码.JPG  
235L  
不至于吧喂  
236L  
不过想想也确实  
好色哦.JPG  
237L  
不愧是老夫老夫，会玩会玩  
238L  
瑞斯拜，一般人想不到这骚操作  
239L  
这样会晒伤头皮的吧……怎么蹭也蹭不到那里啊……  
240L  
你这华点可有些太华了  
呆住.JPG  
241L 金币叮当响  
好了现在他们并排躺下晒太阳了  
242L 金币叮当响  
不过他们眼里的日光浴可能有着别的定义……  
243L  
什么意思？  
244L 金币叮当响  
晒日光浴x  
打情骂俏√  
245L  
具体表现为？  
246L 金币叮当响  
摊平晒太阳的陛下昂起头指脸：“亲这里”  
大老板凑过去咬了他喉咙一口：“你更喜欢我咬你”  
247L  
嚯似乎暴露了什么  
248L 金币叮当响  
陛下问他防晒油好不好吃  
249L 金币叮当响  
我默默憋笑到颤抖  
250L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我刚想说这不是咬了一嘴油吗  
251L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真·给脸不要脸  
252L 金币叮当响  
公爵大人看起来想把他按进沙子里哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
253L 金币叮当响  
卧槽他真的按了！！！  
254L 金币叮当响  
他问陛下沙子好不好吃……  
255L 金币叮当响  
陛下糊了他一脸，现在他们打起来了  
256L  
……  
257L  
……  
258L  
这就是爱情使人降智吗  
259L  
emmmmmm我好像一直对大老板有什么误解，他今年到底几岁  
260L  
这就触及到我的知识盲区了.JPG  
261L  
艾特詹姆爵士，请问您父亲今年贵庚？  
262L 詹姆爵士  
他最近返老还童了，现在大概刚断奶  
263L  
哇这个狠  
264L  
小老板你真的还好吗  
265L 詹姆爵士  
我好得不得了（微笑）

………………

276L  
！！！！！！！  
277L  
有空的没空的都来总部！！！  
278L  
速来！！！  
279L  
见证历史性的一刻！！！  
280L  
怎么了怎么了又出啥幺蛾子了  
281L  
说大老板脑壳晒伤的出来接预言家奖杯！  
282L  
不是，到底咋了？？？  
283L  
大老板戴了假发！  
284L  
所以？  
285L  
大老板和陛下一起来视察工作!  
286L  
什么乱七八糟的  
287L  
楼上+1，嚷嚷半天到底要见证啥啊  
288L 醉卧老婆膝  
大老板戴了假发，陛下的长发变成短发了  
289L 醉卧老婆膝  
你细品  
290L  
惊！  
291L  
惊！！  
292L  
惊！！！  
293L 詹姆爵士  
不许骗狗进来杀！

【此贴已被删除】


End file.
